Fairytales Are Real?
by ohmygoshcheese
Summary: Just a short story I wrote for English class... Nothing special! It's about Princess Elizabeta of Hungary and peasant piano player Roderick of Austria and their unlikely meet-up. Human names used AU one-shot


**Hey guys! Long time no see! This is just a short story I wrote for my English class... It's nothing special! I just feel bad that I haven't updated anything in quite a while... But I should be able to over Thanksgiving break, so hang on just a bit longer! In the meantime enjoy~**

Everyone has heard of the classic fairy tales where the heroine is poor or unfortunate and her Prince Charming comes to save her. What would happen if the roles of prince and heroine were switched? Princess Elizabeta of Hungary and an Austrian peasant named Roderick were going about their lives as usual when they were fated to meet. This is their slightly messed up story. Prepare yourself!  
>Elizabeta was taking a much needed vacation from the stresses of palace life. She was sick of people constantly nagging her for help because of her ability to fight extremely well. She had been trained to use a sword since she was able to actually able hold one. As a result, Elizabeta could very easily defend herself. Anyway, she ran away from her large castle filled with security guards (whom she avoided with ease) to the country next door: Austria.<p>

Now, there was another unhappy person living in Austria, and his name was Roderick. He was a pianist, and a rather talented on at that, but unfortunately no one seemed to appreciate his type of music anymore. Sadly, his concerts were becoming less and less rare as fewer people cared. It saddened Roderick to see so few people listening to good music. Instead they were listening to that new-fangled bubblegum music sung by musicians who couldn't really sing (their voices were either altered or they lip-synced) with loud music to mask their already dreadful voices. He wondered when someone would come along who actually appreciated good music. Little did Roderick know that he wouldn't have to wait very long.

Princess Elizabeta was, at the moment, being chased by some Austrian guards who had heard of her flight. 'They won't give up, will they?' thought Elizabeta after about thirty minutes of running. 'I guess I'll have to give them the slip.' She dodged into the first door she saw, Roderick's door. Inside, Elizabeta waited with bated breath until her pursuers disappeared. After they rounded the corner, she sighed and looked around. Suddenly, the sound of a piano being played reached her ears. Curiously, Elizabeta followed the sound of the beautiful music until she reached a room with a gorgeous grand piano as the centerpiece. Playing the piano was a rather handsome man with dark brown hair and glasses: Roderick.

Roderick looked up, and to his surprise, saw the Hungarian princess standing directly in front of him! He ceased playing in his shock. Elizabeta jerked out of her reverie and said, "Oh, please don't stop! Your music sounds so lovely!" Unfortunately for her, the window was open and the guards outside recognized her voice. Before either of them knew what was happening, Elizabeta was being taken back to her home in Hungary.

Almost at once, Elizabeta begged her parents to allow that certain Austrian man to come and have a concert for her birthday. They eventually obliged and sent Roderick a letter. He didn't realize whom he would be playing for at first, but accepted the invitation nonetheless. Prior to his performance, Elizabeta decided to come and meet him. She knocked on his dressing room door and entered with his permission. Roderick was fixing the tie on his tuxedo as the princess walked in. He looked up and gasped. Elizabeta looked stunning wearing a light green gown that complimented her eyes and with her light brown hair tied up in an elegant bun with a pink flower tucked behind her right ear.

Upon finding his voice again Roderick said, "Y-you're the girl from that day, the Hungarian princess!"

"That's me!" replied Elizabeta with a smile. "Make sure you play extra well for my birthday, and I'll be sure to save you a dance!"

**It's nothing special, but I love this pairing and I got an 'A' on the assignment! (score! :D) Don't be a hater! I had, like, two days to do this... orz**

**Ciao~**


End file.
